Deadly Disease
by StoryDreamer
Summary: A year before Harry Potter arrived at Hogwarts, a student there fell dreadfully ill. An their life hung in the balance. The whole of the wizarding world loses hope, except two. Will their hope be enough to keep this student alive.
1. Cedar Ames

Discalimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters.

A/N: This is my first HP Fanfic my third fanfic story. I feel that the begging is sorta lame, but I also didn't know how to start the story. The most important thing you the readers need to know is that this story takes places at Hogwarts the year before Harry gets there. There will be references to Harry. and please give me a reveiw w/your opion.

**Deadly Disease ****By: StoryDreamer**

"Hello there Cedar. How has your summer gone?" jeered a young man at the front of a group of other teenagers. He was cornering Cedar Ames a young girl of fourteen into a brick wall at a playground in a very small park that no one really went to in the first place. Cedar had dirty blond hair that was just of her shoulders.

"Fine," replied Cedar.

"Fine, that's all. Oh and then you go back to that boarding school of yours, don't you?" he jeered again.

"Yes," Cedar attempted to remain calm, but she knew what was coming. These kids were the neighborhood bullies and she had gone to school with them until she had received a letter informing her she had been accepted at another school. It was now only in the summer she ever saw these kids and she was happy that it was that way.

"What's today Melanie?" the young man asked a girl behind him.

"I don't know the exact date, but today is Tree Girls birthday," the girl remarked with a wicked tone.

"Ahhh yes. How old are you Cedar, two?" the young man jeered again and then pushed her against the wall.

"Fourteen thank you very much. Now can you leave me alone," She said and attempted to get around the young man and his comrades.

"What for? This is too much fun."

As Cedar got around the guy he pushed her. She fell forward and landed face first on to the pavement of the basketball court. The basketball she had been holding slipped from her hands and rolled of the court into the grass. She pushed herself up so that she was kneeling there. She stared at the pavement as she watched the drops of blood hit it. She wanted to defend herself more then anything, but knew she was not match for them. She got to her feet and walked to the edge of the court and picked up the basketball. She had been practicing with it everyday all summer. She started to dribble it on the pavement and then held there and decided it was best if she just left for the rest of the day. "Where are you going Tree Girl," yelled Melanie.

Cedar had, had it with this. She turned around and tossed the ball at the group. The ball zoomed in fast drawing closer to them. It entered the group and hit Melanie in the head. It bounced on the ground and rolled back towards Cedar's feet. "Stop calling me Tree Girl. I'm a person too you know," she yelled at the group of bullies. Their mouths were open with shock they were not expecting this from Cedar who was usually quiet and shy and completely nervous to talk to them.

Cedar picked up the ball and walked of towards her home. Her dad would be there. He was taking the time of this week to help her get prepared for a new year. She was also very excited that her father would finally get to meet her best friend at her school. Her father had agreed that for the last week of summer vacation she would be able to stay with her friend as long as the parents were around. Her father was a very loving person and tended to over protective of her sense the loss of his wife. Cedar opened the front door and greeted her father as she called through the house, "Dad, I'm home."

Cedar felt hot and sticky after her practice. She felt the blood from her mouth drying, all she wanted was a quick shower. Her dad came into the entry way to greet her. "Hey hon," he said. He then saw her face and took it his hands, "Honey what happened to your face"

"Martin and his gang is what happened," she said ans set the basketball on the floor by the entry way table. "I'm going to take a quick shower. I'll be back down after that."

Cedar headed back down with in fifteen minutes. She stopped at the top of stairs when she saw who was at the bottom, "Oliver!"

She quickly raced down the stairs as he turned at the sound of her voice. He was quickly enveloped in a small and quick hug from her. She pulled out and looked up at him. He was taller then her, in fact he was taller then most fourteen year old boys. "You're early," said Cedar.

"Do you not want me here?" asked Oliver his warm Scottish voice hit her ears.

"Of course, I just wasn't expecting you this early, where are your parents?"

"They're in the living room talking to your dad. What's his name again?" asked Oliver.

"Henry, come on help me get my stuff from under the stairs."

Cedar and Oliver had moved her stuff to the front door and then headed to the living room. "I am grateful for you letting my daughter stay with you till she starts school, but I need to know that she will be safe,"

"We guarantee no harm will come to her under are watch Mr. Ames," said a middle aged woman.

"Are you sure?" asked Henry.

"Most positive," said a middle aged man.

"Well here they are now," said the woman.

Oliver stepped forward and made introductions, "Mom, dad this is Cedar Ames. Cedar this my mother and father Alaina and Orville Wood,"

"Nice to meet Mr. and Mrs. Wood," replied Cedar and shook hands with Oliver's parents.

"Why thank you dear is a pleasure to meet you. Now it's not only Quidditch he talks about-," said Alaina.

"MOM!"

"Oh, sorry Oliver dear," Alaina replied.

"Well it was nice meeting Mr. Ames, but we better get going. We have to get the kids there new school supplies. Cedar is your trunk ready?"

"Yes, it's by the door."

"Okay I'll get your stuff and put it by the curb. Sense you two can't apparate and we can't use floo powder here. I won't be surprised if the Knight Bus shows up," said Orville.

"Ahh dad, I thought you said that the Knight Bus was-," said Oliver.

"Of course, your right I guess that you two will have hold on tight to us, so we can apparate you to our home and then tomorrow we can go to Diagon Alley," said Orville.

The group went over to Cedar's belongings and Orville took it. He quickly shrunk her luggage and put it his coat pocket. Oliver went over to his father and Alaina began to beckon Cedar to come her way. Cedar was completely nervous she slowly walked over to Oliver's mother and when she was in reaching distance, Alaina pulled Cedar into what felt like tight hug. An feeling came over Cedar she couldn't describe. She had known about the wizarding world for going on four years now ans still didn't know everything about it. The next thing she knew they were in a very warm and comfortable looking living room. "Wow!" said Cedar under her breath scanning the living room. She saw Oliver and his dad come in from the kitchen.

"Cedar, I enlarged your luggage again and put it the guest room alright, I'm sure Oliver will show you the way," said Orville.

"Wait amount dear," said Alaina as Oliver Cedar started to head upstairs. "Have you eaten dinner?" asked Alaina.

"No I haven't Mrs. Wood," replied Cedar.

"Okay I'll make dinner it should be ready within the hour and Cedar dear please you can call me Alaina, that Mrs. Wood stuff makes me feel old."

"Um okay, I'll see you at dinner then," said Cedar.

Cedar and Oliver reached the top of the flight of stairs, "Sorry about my parents they can be a little weird a lot of the time," said Oliver as they walked down the hall

"That's okay. My dad's a little over protective. Ever sense my... well uh you know.. my mom was killed," replied Cedar.

Cedar had a hard time talking about her mom, she had been murdered in their house after her and her father went out on airings. Someone had broke into the house thinking no one was home and when they discovered the home was occupied they gave her mother no mercy. It was hard for Cedar to talk about her because her mother never really approved of her being a witch and had died still believing it was preposterous. Sometimes Cedar felt like her father may blame her for what happened to his wife, but knew that he didn't disapprove of who she was.

The two reached the end of the hall. Oliver opened the door to the left. "So this is the guest room you'll be staying in tonight. The plan is that we stay here tonight and then after getting are supplies at Diagon Alley tomorrow then we'll stay at The Leaky Cauldron till September first when we'll go to King's Cross to get on the Hogwarts' Express," explained Oliver.

"That sounds good," replied Cedar.

"Children, dinner will be ready in a few moments. wash up," came the voice of Alaina from downstairs.

They both washed their hand quickly then went down stairs. The silverware was already set on the table and the plates were filled with delicious looking food. She never really got to eat a lot when she stayed withe her dad, he wasn't exactly the richest person. Alaina turned to the kids with cups floating in front of her, "Well sit down dears," she said as the cups went zooming to each place at the table.

Cedar and Oliver quickly took their seats as Orville came on a took a seat at the head of the table and Alaina took a seat at the other head. They all started to eat except Cedar. She had never seen this much food at one time sense Hogwarts. She didn't know what to think. "Go ahead Cedar," said Orville.

Cedar came out of her trance and gave Orville a small smile and slowly started to eat. "So, Cedar. I get the impression that your father's a muggle," said Alaina.

"Your right, he is a muggle," replied Cedar.

"Oh, and how about your mother is she a witch?" asked Alaina.

"Aaahhh," Cedar looked across the table at Oliver and then turned to Alaina. "She was a muggle too."

"Oh, so your muggle-born?"

"Correct."

"Well that is splendid. Sorry we picked you up sooner then expected, but Oliver said it was your birthday and you never really celebrated it at your house, so we decided to give you a little something," said Alaina.

Cedar understood now why the dinner was so big. It was suppose to be her birthday dinner. "Thank you," was all Cedar could reply with.

Dinner was finished some time after the conversation and it was well in to the night. Cedar and Oliver helped Alaina clean up and then headed upstairs. "Why did you do that. I don't need to be treated with something as big as that. It's just my birthday. You know I just like to spend time with my friends and family and that's all I need," said Cedar.

"Sorry, that's my parents getting carried away. I told them they shouldn't do it, but once my mom get's her mind set on something you can't change her mind," replied Oliver.

"But still it's just to overwhelming."

"I know. I got you a present, but we are going to get it tomorrow in Diagon Alley. I'll only tell you it's something you've always wanted, so don't ask me questions because I'm not going to tell you," said Oliver as they stopped in front of the door leading into the room Cedar was staying in.

"Tease."

"I am not."

She began to enter her room and Oliver to his when he turned around, "Oh, Cedar, I forgot to tell you. Charlie wants to talk to us on the train on the way to Hogwarts about the team, seeing as we need two more chasers and our beaters. Unless your thinking about not being on the team this year," said Oliver.

"Of course I want to play this year,"

"Well okay than. Good night," replied Oliver.

"Good night."

They went to there rooms and within minutes the Wood house fell quiet.


	2. Diagon Ally and Kitties too

Discalimer: okay i'm going to get sick of disclaiming each and every chapter so this for the whole story. i'dont own Oliver or any other character you reconize. i do how ever own Cedar Ames.

A/N: This my second chapter and i'm still warming up to the major event which mat take place around Halloween or Christmas. I haven't decided. Anyway I would like reveiws so I can know what you as the readers think.

"Kids, get up. We're behind schedule. Let's get up," Alaina's voice floated through the house.

Cedar shifted in her bed. It was warm and comfortable. She got up after a few seconds deciding if she didn't then Oliver, being the great friend he was would come and pounce on her. She changed quickly deciding she would take a shower tonight when they got there rooms at the leaky cauldron feeling uncomfortable about taking a shower in a house she'd never been in before. She exited the room and went down stairs. Orville was reading the Daily Prophet and Alaina was scrambling to put a small breakfast together. Cedar figured it was because they needed to eat quickly. "Well it's nice to see you two are up," said Orville as Oliver reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Well sit down, you must eat quickly, we don't have all day you know," said Alaina dishing out food on plates and sending them to the table.

Cedar calmly took a seat at the table spot she had eaten at last night. She was starving despite the large dinner she had last night. She wolfed down in a hurry knowing the rush Alaina was in.

"Wow, my deary. You certainly are fast eater when you want to be," said Alaina.

"Yeah, you should see how much she can put down in one helping. I swear sometimes she eats like a growing boy," said Oliver swallowing the last bit of food he shoved in his mouth, "I mean one time she ate 10 slices from a roast we had for the opening feast, two helpings of mashed potatoes, and well I can't remember the rest, but she can eat lots."

"Thanks Oliver, you make me feel real special," said Cedar.

Alaina just smiled at Cedar and her son. Orville turned the page of his paper. "Alaina it's about time to go you told Molly that you would take her kids this year," said Orville.

"Oh, yes, come on you two," she said as their dishes flew up and placed themselves in the sink.

They reached the fireplace and she grabbed a pot that contained the powder that remarkably transferred people from homes, and places fairly quickly. "Now dear have you ever used-," said Alaina.

"Mom, she is fourteen she knows what to do."

"Fine, Orville, are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Alaina yelling into the kitchen.

"I'm never going to come as long as those two come. Those twins are a hassle," came Orville's reply.

"Okay then. Come on kids."

Cedar took a handful of Floo powder and walked over and stepped up into the fire place she clear stated. "The Burrow," she dropped the powder on to the bottom of the chiminy and was gone in a flash of green falmes. She saw the many other fireplaces pass by till she came to a solid stop in the Weasley's fireplace. She quickly walked out. She saw a small red head boy walk and on his came a smile. "Cedar," he ran out of the room, and yelled so the whole of the house could hear him, "Mom Cedar's here, which means Oliver and Mrs. Wood aren't far behind,"

At these words Oliver walked out of the fireplace and up to Cedar and the young boy walked back into the room as Alaina walked into the room out of the fire place. "Alaina it's a pleasure to see you again," said Molly Weasley

"Yes, Molly. Are your children ready?"

"I hope so. CHARLIE, PERCY, FRED, GEORGE. Come down stairs Alaina Wood is here to take you to Diagon Ally. "

Charlie and Percy were the first to be downstairs. It was another minute before Fred and George had made it down stairs. "Mum, can I go to?" asked the boy.

"Not this time Ron honey. Remember you start next year."

"Oh,. Okay," the ten year old Ron replied and walked off probably to find his sister Ginny.

"Come on children get going. I'll be right behind you." said Alaina.

One by one the six kids disappeared into the fireplace Cedar being the last of the kids to leave. In moments she was with the others in the hustle and bustle of Diagon Ally. Then Alaina came as well. "Where are we going to start?" asked Fred. Fred and his brother George were going into their second year at Hogwarts.

"Well, after we retrieve some money from Gringotts. I'll take you two and Percy to get your, books. I'm sure Charlie, Cedar, and Oliver will need to be fitted into new quidditch robes and supplies. Then we'll all head over to Madam Malkin's to get those who need new robs, new ones. Does that sound good."

"Uhh Mrs. Wood, we don't have that kind of money," said George.

"I know that dear. I offered to pay for you stuff this year."

"Okay then. That sounds terrific, so let's get going," said Oliver.

They headed of and after everyone got their share of money they split of into there groups. Cedar new she hadn't grown much and didn't know why she would need to get a new set. Her old ones were still in condition. Until Charlie reminded her of the accident that had caused many holes to be torn in it. Cedar felt embarrassed that she had forgotten about that and was now the only one getting new robes. After they got those Oliver said he wanted to make a stop real quick to get Cedar her present and ran ahead of the other two. By the look on Charlie's face he knew what was going on. "You know something, don't you," said Cedar.

"Maybe, but even if I did, I said I wouldn't say anything.

Oliver came back with a cage. Inside was a black and white cat that was relatively small in size, but was in decent shape. It wasn't overweight or terribly skinny. "Oh my god, Oliver, this is to-," said Cedar being cut off.

"No it's not. You always told me you wanted one and I talked to your dad about it. He said it was alright," explained Oliver.

"How did you ever pick the right cat. It's adorable."

"I saw her a few weeks ago when I was with my mom who was running errands and she reminded me of you and I knew she a great present. So what are you going to name her?"

"Umm. I'm going to name her Kitt," replied Cedar.

Oliver handed her the cage and she took it. The three kids headed down the street to meet the other's at Madam Malkin's.

A/N:Madam Malklin's the rob place i didn't want to write the whole thing out.


	3. Quidditch Talk On The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Sorry this chapters really short. I'll try tomake the next one longer (if i can) reveiws are much apprciated. Oh and I' m not totally sure about Charlie the way Oliver says how charlie went off to chase dragons instead made it sound like charlie was at the school Oliver's previous year (which would make it his fourth) and i heard somewhere that Charlie was captin before Oliver so that's why Charlie's still in school. 

Cedar sat on her bed in the room she was staying at the Leaky Cauldron. Kitt was laying in her lap happily purring. Oliver sat on the floor reading a book about quidditch. She knew some people called him obsessive, but she knew he just wanted to become a better player and if that meant reading up on different strategies then that's what he would do.

She was excited to be going back to Hogwarts tomorrow. It was the one place she could truly call home. An awkward feeling came over her. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and sick to her stomach. She felt like she was in pain and than everything vanished. Oliver broke away from his book and looked up at her. "Are you alright?" he asked. His accent made her feel better. She didn't know why it always did when he spoke.

"I.. I'm fine," she replied.

Kitt sat up in her lap and looked up at her strangely. Coking her head at Cedar. "Looks like Kitt thinks otherwise," said Oliver.

Alaina's voice came from outside the room. "Kids come eat some dinner,"

Cedar hadn't realized it was dark outside. She began to get up and swung her feet over the end of the bed after moving Kitt. She placed them on the floor and fell forward. Oliver caught her in his arms. His eyes caught hers. They were the most beautiful and unique eyes he had ever seen. With a small border of olive green around the pupil while the majority of it was a teal color and when the light hit it just right it almost looked metallic. It was finished by a small border of dark grey. Sometimes Oliver felt as if he get lost in her eyes. "I guess my feet fell asleep," said Cedar breaking the silence.

"Uh, yeah," replied Oliver breaking eye contact.

They left the room and headed down stairs to eat. Oliver kept thinking of how he could feel so uncomfortable in that situation, when he and Cedar had been going out since last year. His thoughts were disturbed when his mother started talking to him, "Oliver, dear. I expect that you will take good care of Cedar this year. After all her father left her in our care last. It's to be expected."

"Of, course, mother. How could I not," he replied and gave Cedar a small smile.

The rest of dinner was finished in silence and after that Cedar and Oliver went straight to bed due to the early start tomorrow.

It was the next day when Oliver's mother knocked on her door and told her to get up. Cedar was to comfortable and turned in the bed telling herself she'd get up in a minute. She felt Kitt get up who was laying beside her and stretch. She then felt Kitt's paws walk across her face. "Okay Kitt, I'm up," Cedar said and sat up in bed. She watched as Kitt laid back down in the upper corner of the bed. "Oh, so you get to go back to sleep."

Kitt let out a small meow. Cedar got up and rummaged through her trunk pulling out her cloths to wear. She quickly put them on and put the remainder of her stuff in her trunk so she only had to worry about Kitt after breakfast.

It was hours later and they were standing on platform 93/4. People were bustling around everywhere. "You kids better go and find a spot on the train, it will be leaving any minute," said Alaina. She hugged her son goodbye and than Cedar and Oliver rushed to get on the train. As they began to walk down the corridor looking for a compartment the train lurched forward. After a minute or two. They found a compartment that contained to red headed boys. Oliver slid open the door and stepped inside, followed by Cedar. "Charlie, Percy," Cedar said in greeting.

"Finally, I was wondering when you two would find your way here. Percy we need to talk about the team, could you leave us momentarily?" asked Charlie.

"Of course, besides it's probably best I check to see if Fred and George are behaving," Percy said and left the compartment. Oliver and Cedar proceeded to put their luggage in the luggage beds above and than sat down Cedar letting Kitt out to stretch.

"So, I presume you both had a nice summer," said Charlie.

"Yes," both Cedar and Oliver replied.

"Anyways, we are the only remaining people of last years team. I do not think it necessary that you two have to have tryouts it may not be fair, but I believe we should just concentrate on feeling in missing posts, which at this time is two chasers and both beaters. I would like you two to come to the tryouts when I start them because I want us three to collectively chose who will fill the spots. I don't want to take the weight all on myself. Plus I figure that if we decided as a group than it shows we can work together as a team," finished Charlie.

"You really have this thought out. When were you thinking about starting tryouts?" asked Oliver.

"Easy, Oliver lets not jump the gun. We have to let people settle in first, but I know Fred and George want to tryout and we all know the odds of them making Gryffindor, so I said it was alright with me and warned about a collective decision between us three. They didn't seem to mind. I'm guessing you practiced over the summer Oliver,"

"Of course. I wanted to get some different skills and strategies down."

"Sorry about this talk. I was going to decided to do the other day in Diagon Ally, but than things got busy and I decided to wait and stick to the original plan."

The compartment door slid open and in walked a group of Slytherins among them was Marcus Flint. "What do we have here," said one who's short black hair looked as though it was plastered to his head. "We have of course a Weasley. Can't go anywhere with running into one of them anymore."

"Watch it Damask,"

The black haired Slytherin backed off, but this didn't stop Marcus. "Ahhh look it's Ames and Wood. Now wouldn't make that make for a good family tree if you two got hitched,"

At this Cedar had, had with bullies. She had taken it all summer and she wasn't going to take it from these people. She stood up and firmly placed herself in front of Flint, "You know why your face is so messed up Marcus,"

Marcus and the other Slytherins snickered, "Why?" he asked.

"Because you've made the majority of school so mad at you they had to take their anger out at something," she said and with that she punched Marcus square in the jaw.

Marcus stumbled backward into the group of slytherins. While Oliver and Charlie stifled their laughs. Marcus stood up and came towards Cedar, "Why you filthy little Mud-,"

Cedar put her hand out to stop him, "Now, Marcus I wouldn't say anything or might get another get another one coming at you."

Marcus turned around and walked off with the other slytherins. Cedar slid the compartment door shut again and took her seat next Oliver. A feeling came over her again and she felt as if something terrible was going to happen sometime, but she didn't know when. "That was brilliant Cedar," said Charlie the sound of his voice seemed to wash the feeling away.

"Thanks," replied Cedar. Kitt was looking out the window watching the scenery. Cedar wished she could be like that not have anything to worry about. She felt tired suddenly. "You know what you two I'm kind of tired, so I think I'll close my eyes for awhile." With that Cedar was asleep.


	4. The Awkward Dream

Disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters, but my own.

A/N: Sorry it took so long for an update i had major writers block and still do so it may be awhile before there's another update.

Someone called out to two figures and they tuned to face their pursuer, when there was a flash of aqua light.

Cedar sat bolt up right. She saw that she was in the compartment. "Cedar? Are you okay?" asked Charlie.

"I'mm... a fine. I think," she said. "I'm going to change into my robs. I'll be back in a moment." She grabbed her robs out of her trunk and left the compartment. She walked down the hall with that uneasy feeling she had the day before. She was soon changed and headed back to the compartment. When she reached she saw that Percy had returned. She closed the door behind her and took a her seat next to Oliver.

"Don't you think you guys should focus a little more on your studies this year rather than put it all on Quidditch," said Percy.

"Percy please. Just because you're extra keen on your studies, doesn't mean we have to be too. We do focus on are studies or we wouldn't exactly move up in our classes now would we," said Oliver.

Cedar was barely listening to the conversation. She was just staring out the window.

"Hey Cedar, are you okay?" asked Oliver

"Uh," said Cedar coming out of her trance.

"Are you okay? We asked you a question, but you didn't answer," said Oliver.

"Oh, Sorry."

"It's alright," said Oliver

"So Cedar, did you do anything memorable this summer?" asked Charlie.

"I threw a basketball at a muggle bullies head."

"So did all this standing up to bullies start with that?" asked Oliver.

"I guess. Bullies have picked on me for a long time. I guess I couldn't take it anymore."

"Cedar, you're a great person. You help others when they need you don't judge people at first sight, the bullies fail to see who you really are they pick on you for no reason, but to have someone to pick on. Keep on being who you are and don't listen to what the bullies think," said Oliver.

"I know thanks Oliver."

The train soon arrived at the Hogsmeade station. Cedar had put Kitt back in her cage and told her cat she would see her soon. Leaving her cat with her trunk she left with Oliver, Charlie, and Percy into the commotion of other students. While first years followed Hagrid. She followed her friends and hopped into a carriage and closed the door behind her and the carriage lurched forward. The first time this is happened she was startled by the fact that it was pulled by nothing. Percy had explained to her that they were pulled by creatures that only people who had seen death could see. She was quiet the whole way up to the school her mind was still wondering about the awkward dream she had, had on the train. Oliver looked over at Cedar. He was concerned about her. She seemed to be worried about something ever since yesterday and he wanted to help if he could, but right now she was denying something was wrong.

The sorting ceremony seemed as if it took forever as it always did, but everyone was happy once the food was on the table. Oliver, Percy, and Cedar sat across for George, Fred, and Charlie. "Hey C, what's your rib record again?" asked George.

"Eight. Why?"

""No way. Look at you your not over weight, your not extremely skinny and your telling me you've eaten eight ribs in one sitting before," said Fred.

"Yes," replied Cedar.

The feast was soon over and the students of Hogwarts headed for their house towers. Soon after arriving in the Gryffindor common room Cedar said her goodnights, but before going to her dorm Oliver pulled her aside. "Cedar are you sure your okay. You seem kinda of..."

"Yes... no. I had this strange feeling yesterday I felt sick and than today I felt as if something horrible was going to happen. I also had this dream and in there was a flash of light. I don't want to put my problems on you. They probably mean nothing anyway."

She hugged Oliver goodnight at went up to her dorm and went to sleep.


End file.
